The present invention is directed to a motor driven roller support, and in particular to an assembly that may be used in a conveyor system.
Motorized rollers, or motor driven rollers, are known in the conveying field. Such rollers include internal motors for driving the rollers and are used in roller conveyors for transporting items. The motorized rollers conventionally span between side frames or rails of a conveyor, with the roller being rotationally driven to convey items along the conveyor. Also known in the conveying industry are right angle transfer devices that operate to alter the conveying direction of items by ninety degrees. Right angle transfer devices may be constructed with spaced apart rollers, where the rollers allow items to be transported along a conveyor assembly in one direction, where transfer blades may be selectively raised between the spaced apart rollers to alter the direction of conveyance of an item. For example, the transfer blades include driven belts that alter the direction an item is conveyed with respect to orientation of the spaced apart rollers.